transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trona
|-|Trona= }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Fighting for what's right, protecting those who cannot protect themselves, and remaining allies with both sides of the coin. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Species | Human |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To one day have Decepticons and Autobots living together in peace |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Pachua Isle (unknown location) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Decepticons, Autobots, & the human kids |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Unicron, MECH |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Teasing Decepticons and Autobots, flying |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Starscream, scraplets, Arachnid, Megatron's anger issues, immaturity |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Super agility, strength, and speed |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Energon sword, Norta knives, Star spear, Plasma gun, her sharp wit |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quotes | Listed below |} |} Trona is an Earthling with Cybertronian energon and technology. She is a super human. Her origin is currently unknown. IMPORTANT: Name is pronounced "Tr-oh-na" IN A NUTSHELL: Inhuman Human Bad-Ace ;) Personality Trona is everybody's friend. She knows how to make everyone happy or mad, which is what makes her popular on both sides. She knows when to be the kind one, the wise one, the fun one, or the serious one. She is all four combined. She knows how to be in all kinds of situations. But her two ways to first grab anyone's attention is with fear or kindness. With the Decepticons, she used fear, patience, and kindness. Their methods and personalities were aggressive and challenging to pass through, but she likes a challenge and she had plenty of time on her hands. She isn't afraid to be herself, and quite loves the attention she gets from them as a unique specimen. As strong as she is- both physically and mentally -their remains a big weakness: Trona is emotionally vulnerable. Once you have earned her trust, she will do everything to make sure the trusts stays. Betray that trust and love she allows you to have, you break her. There is a huge hole in her large heart that she allows to be filled with the friendships she makes with the Bots and Cons. Trona may be one of the most tough characters, but she also one of the most emotional. It's not like she isn't confident enough. She has complete faith in her abilities, physically and mentally. No matter how many people tell her not to be, Trona is very hard on herself. Whenever she is hurt, she creates a loophole in which she believes she deserved it. Because of her unrevealed past to the world, she doesn't feel like a hero to most. True, she knows she can save the day every now and then, but a true hero is what she strives to be. And because she shuts herself down so many times, Trona experiences episodes of depression that form into suicidal thoughts. Most things pass by her unchanged, like lack of recognition, respect, or being insulted. She can wave them away like the dust, but no one should ever pack the feelings inside long enough that they explode at the wrong time. Her real emotions she must put aside for everyone else's problems. And then they pile up and detonate into terrible feelings. There isn't a lot she can do about this unhealthy behavior. She has a job to do and has been doing it for a long time. Nothing can distract her; there's no time to pity herself. Trona doesn't matter to Trona as much as she should. Description Trona wears a dark, dark blue suit and a dark mask over her whole face. The suit and is artificially designed to become invisible/camouflage with her surroundings whenever she activates it on her wrist. But if she is ever hit whenever in this mode, the invisibility is damaged. The helmet has an advanced computer system programmed in the front where Trona looks through. It can switch to night vision, download maps, and identify Bots and Cons from long distances. She also has a heavily equipped belt with her Plasma gun, Norta knives, Star spear, and an automatic and extremely complicated technological ground bridge opener. She often wears her claw gloves, which are dark purple with Norta gem-edged claws at the end of her fingers. Abilities Trona is an extremely strong, fast, and smart human. She has Energon to thank. This upgrade is how she can fight against Cybertronians easier. Her skin combined with her suit is as tough as Bot/Con metal; not blaster-proof, but bulletproof. And she is trained in military discipline, taekwondo, jujistu, and gymnastics. It is very hard to describe her awesome moves, so think of Rinzler from Tron:Legacy, Snake-Eyes from G.I Joe, & Gamora from Guardians of the Galaxy. And before she could fight, she was a healer, so she knows a lot about medicinal herbs and human wounds. Many of her weapons she forged and designed herself. She can understand and speak many languages and has strong hearing. Quotes ---- All Hail Lord Endgame: Roleplay "Icebreath is second in command, so she will command the second I'm gone." "If you wish to turn back, you may. But this is the way I've always wanted to die: protecting the ones I love." "I don't get rid of my care for someone just because they don't care about me." "I wish there was a way I could help him. I wish I could help...everyone...But I can't." "Anyone can change, Endgame. Change happens gradually and not too sudden. People can have quick realizations during a trial and want to change immediately. But it takes time to completely create a new lifestyle. Then again, nobody can be forced to change. No one can choose how you live your life but you. I believe you can change, but the question is do YOU think you can change? And do you want to?" "Back when I first began as a different kind of human, I felt completely overwhelmed with everything. I could not decide which type of emotion hurt me the worst. But I always thought that physical pain didn't hurt as much as the mental and emotional...Then I realized I shouldn't be hurting myself, as it wouldn't take the pain away, but prolong it. If we cannot live with pain then we cannot live at all. There is no life without trials and suffering. I wanted to be strong enough to outlive the pain. And I did." "Oh, WOW. You almost got me there. For a second I thought you were worried that I was gonna die- which I wasn't -but noooo." ''Rising Wave/Aftermath/Crashing Tide: Roleplay "Even after everything you have done, I'm glad enough to have you in this universe. Because of people like you, I know what real loyalty and love is. That is how I know you will never win. You will never bring the universe to darkness, because you have revealed so much light." "I'm no hero, Strafe. The real ones died long ago. I'm simply a survivor who eventually gives a scrap." "I will also remember this, my dear. In the future, I can see how your choice will be handled by consequence. For that I will always pity you." "You have mastered the art of annoyance. I may have to provide you a list of dead friends so that you can spit on their graves and come up with more original insults." "How funny. You think you know me. We never revealed each other's strengths and weakness. You don't understand my strengths, though you have found some of my weaknesses. I had hoped to become allies with you from that point on. And here we are now, paying for your mistake. I told you once before that your choice would have consquences, and I am an honest and wise human. That much I am certain of myself. And there is one thing I am certain of you, Sundor: I do not mourn for you. Most of my enemies were once friends, and vise versa. In the past, I would've negotiated with you to try and give you another chance to turn back from this path. If you break my spark and take it for granted, I try to win it back...but I am not sad for your choice, no...I am pissed." |-|History= History Wip |-|Relationships (Fanfiction)= Relationships (Fanfictions) ---- Predacons Predaking~ Darksteel~ Skylynx~ <--dont open until fanfic done Icebreath~ Scorchmark~ Waveblast~ Rextooth~ Razor~ Tazor~ Wildstrike~ Megatronus Rex~ Zezoraptors~ --> Decepticons Megatron~ Starscream~ Soundwave~ Knockout~ Arachnid~ Dreadwing~ Vehicons~ Insecticons~ Autobots Optimus Prime~ Ratchet~ Arcee~ Bulkhead~ Bumblebee~ Wheeljack~ Smokescreen~ Ultra Magnus~ Cliffjumper~ Humans Jack~ Miko~ Raphael~ Agent Fowler~ June Darby~ Other Acroux Viper~ Unicron~ Scraplets~ |-|Relationships (Roleplays)= Relationships (Roelplays) ---- Cutthroat~ No matter how many ups and downs happen between these two, it all seems to end the same. Trona has tried so hard to have a good relationship with Cutthroat. Unfortunately, he lacks the skill of communication and refuses to be true with her. Even after she gave all she had to prove herself, Cutthroat still thought of her with disdain. Her heart bleeds for him, as she doesn't know what to do and has tried hard to reconcile with him. But since he hosts Unicron, she is afraid that she will never be able to. Trona cares about him and understands what he has gone through. But unfortunately he doesn't understand what she has gone through and may not be able to tell him. For him, she must bottle up her real feelings from him as she is afraid of getting hurt even more. Yet the hurt keeps coming nonetheless. After their encounter with Endgame, Trona began to feel her true feelings rise and burst. She would've killed him because of all the pain he caused her. Luckily, she realized that it wouldn't do any good for her, no matter how beneficial his death would mean to everyone else. She's damaged enough as it is. Cutthroat shouldn't have to make her even more so. Endgame~ He was Cutthroat's nemesis and they met on bad terms. Endgame manipulated and controlled her and her team, hated and tried to kill her. She was ready to end it all and put his reign of terror and manipulation. The last thing she expected to happen was him begging for mercy. At that moment, Trona saw a lost soul trying to be good, but not knowing how. So she gently weaved her knowledge into him, allowing him to see what real good was. And then...Unicron. The Chaos-Bringer took over Endgame again and forced Trona to end his misery. It drove her to sorrow. And then Ataxia brought him back, reprising the memories. He became his old self and Trona desperately wanted to bring back the real, good side. She began to lose hope when he turned back to his manipulative ways, even going so far as to controlling her, breaking her again. Endgame found himself one last time, realizing what he'd done, and killed himself to end her suffering, only to prolong it. Endgame wasn't her friend, no, he was her responsibility. And she failed him...again. Strafe~ Trona has an innate respect for this Dinobot. They never divulged each other's pasts' fully, but with the great skill of empathy the human has, she knows he has been through hell. She never minded his coldness towards her as it was nothing compared to how others had treated her, and she found his two heads both entertaining and annoying. But she warmed up to him, being patient and respectful, waiting her turn. When he was falling to darkness himself, Trona once again stepped up to help him (although Blue Flare's turn was more effective.) She was grateful for the respect he gave her amongst those who hated her. He was a real friend and ally. And then...she lost him. Another friend failed and gone because of her. The only good that came from his death was the reunition of his spark with Blue Flare's. Still, she misses that Dinobot and all he did for her. Blue Flare~ Considering she has been on the same end as Blue Flare, Trona wishes soldiers weren't so overlooked. Flare is one of the bravest and best soldiers she has ever met. Her personality makes her all the more enjoyable and a mission less serious when it should be, which Trona enjoys. And what solidifies her as a great soldier is her willingness to do what's right at the expense of her own life. Which is why when Cutthroat disrespects her or any soldier for that matter, it doesn't bode well with Trona. Blue Flare reminds her of someone else she cared about and, just like that someone, died to save the ones she cared about. She deserves a death with honor, not the way she had gone and came back. Trona hopes to save Blue Flare like she saved them. She is a real hero, a good soldier. Jean~ Sundor~ They never really got the chance to know each other when Unicron began his strike against them all. He seemed important and powerful, so Trona showed him respect and appreciation for his efforts against the darkness. When she found out that it was all a diversion from the creation of Ataxia, this didn't suit well with the forgiving human. Had they created a bond before this betrayal, Trona might have actually been hurt and would've made an effort to reveal the errors of his ways. Of course, you don't uncomfortably declare you missed her while clawing into her shoulder. After quite the moment, Trona sliced his throat and watched him die. She warned him that his choice would have consequences. And she ain't a liar. There is hardly any regret in his death by her hands. Ataxia~ Category:Humans Category:Leader Category:Femmes Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Content (Negora1)